


Mental - The Play

by TheCrookedWires



Category: Plays - Fandom, theatre - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Theatre, plays, self written - Freeform, two act
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-15 12:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11230593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrookedWires/pseuds/TheCrookedWires
Summary: A two act play written by A. Johnson: Charlie is the new kid around town, Jett just wants to make new friends, and Finn holds a secret close to his chest. In a world where kids are scolded for being themselves, mental states are ignored for the sake of grades or parental sanity, and everything can turn on a dime; these three kids struggle with their own minds for their very lives. Hoping each day that the pain will stop and that something better will come. Will they survive their minds, or will their disorders be their demise?





	1. Characters

Characters:

 **Charlie Campbell** \- Either. (They/Them pronouns.) Flannel, jeans, very androgynous look. Better if someone non-binary plays them, though anyone born male works.

 **Finn Sparks** \- Male. (He/Him pronouns.) Better if someone who is actually transgender plays him. Hoodie and jeans.

 **Jett Cain** \- Female. (She/Her pronouns.) Jeans and a t-shirt.

 **Man 1** \- Jock, male.

 **Man 2** \- Jock, male.

 **Therapist -** Male, nice clothing, notepad.

 **Mother -** Finn’s mom. Business clothing.

 **Woman** \- Off stage voice.

 

The Disorders:

 **Anxiety** \- Greasy, run through hair. Overbearing baggy clothing. Follows Jett around the play. Part of her “Disorders”. The word "Anxiety" is written on their sleeve.

 **Bulimia** \- Stained shirt. Jeans ripped at the knees. Stays with Charlie throughout the play. Part of their “Disorders”. The word “Bulimia” is written on their stomach.

 **Depression** \- Baggy clothing. Changes with Charlie and Finn, [art of their “Disorders”. The word "Depression" is written down the side of the hoodie.

 **Dysphoria** \- Looking very androgynous. Oversized hoodie, skinny jeans, beanie. Stays with Finn throughout the entire play. Part of his “Disorders”. The word "Dysphoria" is written across their chest.

 **Psychosis** \- Mismatched clothing, two different shoes, different colors, beanie. Stays with Jett in Act 2. Part of her “Disorders”. The word "Psychosis" is on their beanie.

 **Suicide** \- Business styled. The word "Suicide" is written like a name tag on her clothing.

  
** The Disorders are never seen - with the exception of Psychosis (Who makes The Disorders seen by Jett after scene 3) and Suicide - who is only seen by Finn. The talking is fast paced compared to the main characters


	2. Act 1 Scene 1

Scene 1

_ Opens to a blank stage, CHARLIE sitting in the middle of the stage with a book DEPRESSION and BULIMIA next to CHARLIE.  JETT and ANXIETY enter.  _

JETT: Hey.

CHARLIE: Hi.

JETT: Haven’t seen you around before.

CHARLIE: Yeah, I just moved in.

JETT: With your family?

_ CHARLIE doesn’t respond. _

ANXIETY:  _ (To JETT) _ Already annoying, aren’t ya?

JETT: I can show you around if you want.

BULIMIA: Maybe she'll show you a restaurant! You love food, don't you?

DEPRESSION: You’ll just bother her if you agree.

CHARLIE: You don't have to.

DEPRESSION: Your parents didn't even want you, why would she  _ actually _ want to hang out with you? You don’t even know her.

JETT: Are you sure?

ANXIETY: They’re never going to want to hang out with you.

CHARLIE: Maybe later?

JETT: Sure… Can I sit with you?

CHARLIE: Make yourself comfortable.

JETT: Thanks.

ANXIETY: You’re so annoying.

JETT: Are you okay?

CHARLIE: I’m fine.

DEPRESSION: Oh man, are you gonna cry? Think that'd make her leave? Men aren't supposed to have emotions.

BULIMIA: But I guess you aren’t really a guy. That’s so weird. Gosh, how many problems do you even have? Should we count them?

_ (CHARLIE shuts the book.) _

BULIMIA: God, have you eaten anything today?

JETT: Hey, are sure you’re okay?

ANXIETY: Why did you even come out today? You should have just stayed in bed… Then you wouldn’t embarrass yourself like this. In front of the new kid.

CHARLIE: I'm fine.

JETT: Okay.

ANXIETY: You're upsetting them. You're bothering them. What a shame that you can't even make friends with the new guy. Wow, how pathetic can you get?

BULIMIA: Not any more pathetic than this thing!

DEPRESSION: Apparently pathetic enough to have both of us here.

_ (BULIMIA and DEPRESSION high five.) _

ANXIETY: You haven't even introduced yourself to them.

JETT: I'm Jett.

CHARLIE: Isn't that a boys name?

DEPRESSION: Like yours is any better.

JETT: No, it's my name.

ANXIETY: Of course it’s a boy's name. That’s what your parents wanted. A boy.

CHARLIE: Okay… I'm Charlie.

JETT: That’s a nice name.

DEPRESSION: Now you really messed it up! She likes your name and you insulted hers! How horrible of you! Wow, you’re never gonna live this down.

BULIMIA: God, you’ve eaten too much today already and it’s not even 12.

DEPRESSION: Might as well just go ahead and k-

CHARLIE: Why are you out here?

JETT: I don’t understand what-

ANXIETY: They really don’t want you here, don’t you get it?

CHARLIE: Like, I just meant it’s a Friday night. Usually people have things to do on a Friday night, right?

ANXIETY: They’ve got you there, girlie. What are you going to say? What a loser you are? Man, I think they think you’re a loser!

JETT: Oh. Well, no, not everyone has plans… Maybe we could hang out?

ANXIETY: She wants what now?

CHARLIE: You don’t even know me.

JETT: I’d like to get to know you.

BULIMIA: That’s what being friends means, you idiot. Her getting to know you.

DEPRESSION: This isn’t good for us.

ANXIETY: Young love is too stressful for me.

DEPRESSION: Makes my job easier at the end of it.

ANXIETY: I guess so, yeah.

DEPRESSION: And you can always make the relationship end faster, you know.

ANXIETY: Oh! Right! Makes sense. Should be good.

CHARLIE: That's… Yeah. That sounds good. Great.

_ (JETT cheers before looking at the book in CHARLIE’s lap.) _

JETT: What are you reading?

CHARLIE: A book.

JETT: _(Sarcastically)_  Thank you, I couldn't see that already.

CHARLIE: Sorry, sorry. It was too good not to.

JETT: Alright, you got me on that, but what is it, really? What's it about?

ANXIETY:  _ (To JETT) _ Please don't get them started! They'll talk for hours! It'll be so boring!

CHARLIE: Well, it’s about-

MAN 1:  _ (Offstage) _ Get back here!

DEPRESSION: Oh man, here comes the best part!

JETT: What was that?

CHARLIE: I don't know…

MAN 2:  (Offstage) Stop running away, wimp!

MAN 1: _(Offstage)_ Look at how girly she runs!

CHARLIE: I don't like the sound of that.

JETT: Neither do I… 

ANXIETY: You know those voices, don’t you?

MAN 2:  _ (Offstage) _ Freak!

_ (FINN enters, clothes torn, grimy, and bruised. DYSPHORIA enters laughing.) _

JETT: Oh my gosh! Are you okay?

_ (JETT approaches FINN, who backs away from her right into MAN 1 and 2 as they enter.) _

MAN 1: Have you learned your lesson?

_ (MAN 1 pushes FINN back to MAN 2.) _

MAN 2: Or do we have to make sure you know it in front of the girl?

_ (MAN 2 pushes FINN to the ground.) _

JETT: Oh my god.

ANXIETY: You  _ really  _ know them!

CHARLIE: Leave him alone, guys.

MAN 1: Who do you think you're talking to, freak?

CHARLIE: You. Why do you think you're allowed to push around some kid, do you even know his name?

MAN 2: No, we don't know  _ her _ name.

DYSPHORIA: Ouch. Outted in front of the cute kids.

CHARLIE: Then you can leave. Now.

JETT: What are you doing here?

Man 2: Woah! We know that girl. That one night back in freshman year at-

MAN 1: Yeah! Her! Oh man, that’s right! And it's none of your business what we're doing here, sweet cheeks.

JETT: Stop it! Get out of here!

MAN 2: It's not even worth it anymore. What a pity you had to become a prude, baby. You were so much fun.

MAN 1: C'mon, man, let's get back.

_ (MAN 1 stoops down next to FINN.) _

MAN 1: See you tomorrow for another work out,  _ honey. _

_ (CHARLIE moves to help FINN and MAN 1 pushes CHARLIE out of the way) _

MAN 1: See you later, freak!

_ (MAN 2 kicks FINN as he walks out.) _

MAN 2: Oops.

JETT: Hey, are you…

FINN: I'm okay, I'm okay, I-

DYSPHORIA: You sound like a girl.

JETT: Why were they hurting you?

_ (FINN shakes his head.) _

JETT: Are you hurt?

_ (FINN shrugs.) _

ANXIETY: You can't even help some poor kid you randomly found. He's obviously in pain and you can't even help him.

JETT: I- I-

CHARLIE: I see the jerks don't change in any town you go to.

_ (CHARLIE helps FINN up.) _

CHARLIE: I'm Charlie. Are you doing alright?

FINN: I'm-

DYSPHORIA: A girl? A disappointment to your family? So many choices. How about my favorite? Rach-

FINN: Finn. I’m Finn.

CHARLIE: That's Jett.

JETT: Are you okay, Finn?

FINN: I'm fine, it happens, no worries.

CHARLIE: That's not fine!

FINN: Sure it is.

DYSPHORIA: Why isn't it?

FINN: It’s just guys being guys, you know?

CHARLIE: Uh, no. I don’t know. Anytime that was done to me, it was just bullies being bullies.

FINN: You…

CHARLIE: I’m new around here, but I’m sure you’ll hear the rumors eventually.

JETT: You both are literally children.

FINN: Sure, and how come I’ve never seen you around. You look like a freshman.

JETT: I’m a senior, I’ll have you know.

CHARLIE: Really?!

JETT: What are you, twelve?

FINN: No! I’m a Junior!

DYSPHORIA: They're staring at you.

JETT: Your eye…

CHARLIE: His everything.

DYSPHORIA: Do you really pass or are they just being nice?

CHARLIE and FINN move to help FINN

FINN: Don't! I'm fine!

DYSPHORIA: If they come close they'll see and they'll hurt you too.

CHARLIE: Finn…

JETT: We can help, please, we can help you. We want to help.

ANXIETY:  _ (To JETT) _ What if he does something?

FINN: I'm fine, like I said, this happens. Don't worry about it.

_ (FINN tries to exit, getting stopped by CHARLIE.) _

CHARLIE: Man, Finn, come on, I'm not a stranger to what just happened. I get it. I understand. I’m really sorry that just happened, but I won’t let it happen to you again. Okay?

DYSPHORIA: You can’t be passing!

_ (FINN nods.) _

JETT: Were you heading somewhere before you were stopped?

FINN: No. Not really.

CHARLIE: So you were but you just decided it wasn’t important?

_ (FINN laughs _ .)

FINN: Good catch.

CHARLIE: I know I am.

JETT: Alright. Anyways. Where were you going?

FINN: Home.

CHARLIE: Is it far?

JETT: Is it safe?

DYSPHORIA: Will they figure out your birth name if they come home with you?

FINN: That’s a bit intrusive for a first time meeting, don’t you think? Besides, it’s fine. It’s just a few blocks from here, actually, no worries.

CHARLIE: After what just happened I’m full of worries.

FINN: You don’t need to be.

JETT: Sure.

ANXIETY: It sure is a lot of work trying to get this to stop.

DEPRESSION: I’m sure we can make it work.

DYSPHORIA: I mean, do you feel all those emotions?

BULIMIA: Teenagers, am I right?

FINN: You guys barely know me, you can’t just come home with me.

DEPRESSION: This will be easy.

ANXIETY: Piece of cake.

CHARLIE: At least let us walk you part way.

DYSPHORIA: You said it.

JETT: It can’t be that bad. Besides, after today, if you want, you never have to see us again.

FINN: You know that’s not true!

CHARLIE: You can just ignore us in the hallway if you want or whatever. I’m sure you’ll never see Jett and if we have the same classes ever I can just… Act like… You’re not there…

FINN: That seems like it’d be worse.

JETT: Hm. You’re right.

CHARLIE: Maybe we could actually try to be friends, then?

JETT: Yeah!

FINN: What?

JETT: Come on, it’ll be fun!

FINN: I mean, I guess.

CHARLIE: Fantastic!

DEPRESSION: Two friends in one day? You must be going for a record of trying to make yourself feel better before I kick you down some emotional stairs.

ANXIETY: That’s not fun.

DYSPHORIA: You try to wreck them while they’re riding the emotional high of finally having friends!

ANXIETY: I’d love to!

BULIMIA: Like that’s gonna happen.

CHARLIE: We can take you home if you want. As a start. Then we can go from there?

FINN: Yeah. Yeah, that sounds good.

JETT: Yes! This is going to be great!

ANXIETY: No it won’t, this will be awful.

FINN: Right this way!

DYSPHORIA: If you bring them to your house then they’ll hate you!

CHARLIE: What a gentleman!

DEPRESSION: If you go with them, they’ll find out everything about you and leave.

FINN: Only the best for my friends!

JETT: Hell yeah!

_ (CHARLIE, FINN, and JETT exit leaving The Disorders on the stage) _

ANXIETY: Did that just…?

DEPRESSION: And it was so calm…

DYSPHORIA: There were no problems.

BULIMIA: We’re in so much trouble.

SUICIDE:  _ ( _ _ Offstage) _ Did you do well today, dearies?

DYSPHORIA: Oh boy.

ANXIETY: We’re in for it now.

DEPRESSION: We’re so dead.

BULIMIA: Is that supposed to be a joke?

_ (SUICIDE enters) _

SUICIDE: Did you do anything that you needed to today?

DEPRESSION: Maybe a little bit?

DYSPHORIA: It could have been better.

BULIMIA: Could have been worse.

ANXIETY: We didn’t do anything at all.

SUICIDE: Useless. You’re all useless. Do I have to do everything myself?

ANXIETY: No ma’am.

DEPRESSION: Hey, I help!

SUICIDE: I know, dear, I know.

DYSPHORIA: I do better than Anxiety.

ANXIETY: Hey!

BULIMIA: I’m a leading cause!

SUICIDE:  Yes, yes. No fighting!

DYSPHORIA: Sorry, ma’am.

ANXIETY: He started it.

DYSPHORIA: She.

BULIMIA: They.

DEPRESSION: It.

SUICIDE: Enough! Get me one of them within the week or I’ll do it myself!

BULIMIA: Won’t be a problem.

DEPRESSION: Got it.

ANXIETY: Sure.

DYSPHORIA: Absolutely.

SUICIDE: Good.

_ (SUICIDE exits. The Disorders exchange a look, sigh, and exit after CHARLIE, JETT, and FINN) _


	3. Act 1 Scene 2

Scene 2

_ Opens to CHARLIE sitting in a chair, three other chairs sit in a line with them, DEPRESSION and BULIMIA pace behind them. _

DEPRESSION: This is a dumb idea.

BULIMIA: The counselor won’t care.

DEPRESSION: A  _ school _ counselor! No school counselor actually wants to listen to your problems! Just go back to class before you make everyone worse.

BULIMIA: Or go to the bathroom. It’s after lunch. You’re looking pretty pudgy and gross already.

_ (FINN enters with DYSPHORIA) _

FINN: Oh.

CHARLIE: Hi.

DEPRESSION: Stop talking.

DYSPHORIA: Don’t talk to them. They don’t care. They don’t want to hear your high pitched, disgusting voice.

DEPRESSION: Harsh.

CHARLIE: I’m sorry about the other night. Are you doing okay?

FINN: I’m fine.

DYSPHORIA: How are you going to explain the bruises this time?

CHARLIE: You don’t look okay, if anything you look worse…

FINN: Charlie, please don’t do this right now.

CHARLIE: Okay.

BULIMIA: Just go. Right now.

CHARLIE: Is everything okay at home since we left?

FINN: Had to explain to mom that you guys weren’t people I paid to be my friend, haha.

CHARLIE: Really?

DYSPHORIA: No.

DEPRESSION: Of course.

FINN: No, not really. Just had to convince her you guys weren’t the ones that did that - this, i mean - to me.

CHARLIE: Oh, yeah, that makes sense.

FINN: Yeah…

CHARLIE: You waiting for Hodge?

FINN: No, uh, actually for Juniper.

CHARLIE: Oh.

DYSPHORIA: They know too much.

DEPRESSION: Why does he need to see her?

BULIMIA: Maybe he has more problems than you!

DEPRESSION: And here you are feeling bad about yourself.

BULIMIA: He obviously has worse problems than you. You selfish, disgusting, fat, pig!

CHARLIE: Are you sure you don’t want to talk about it?

FINN: Those guys jumped me again.

DYSPHORIA: So open? Piece of-

CHARLIE: I’m sorry.

FINN: There’s nothing you can do about it, it’s okay.

CHARLIE: Doesn’t mean it doesn’t suck.

DEPRESSION: At least it’s not you being picked on this time.

BULIMIA: Isn’t it nice to be the stable one here?

DEPRESSION: Stable? They were just inches away from actually working up the guts to-

BULIMIA: They’ve  _ lost _ their guts, though! Haha!

CHARLIE: So… 

FINN: So?

CHARLIE: Yeah, so. What’s up with you?

FINN: Me?

DYSPHORIA: Oh god, this is painful.

DEPRESSION: Just make more sense!

CHARLIE: Yeah. You. What's... What's going on up there?

FINN: Nothing.

DYSPHORIA: There's nothing but me now.

CHARLIE: Are you sure?

FINN: Charlie, please drop it.

CHARLIE: Okay. I'm sorry.

DEPRESSION: Annoying prick.

BULIMIA: Leave while you can.

CHARLIE: They're certainly taking forever.

FINN: Yeah…

CHARLIE: Maybe I should come back later.

DYSPHORIA: Yeah right. They just don't want to be here with you.

FINN: Oh. Yeah. Maybe I should too…

CHARLIE: I didn't mean just me, I meant... I meant us.

DEPRESSION: What?!

DYSPHORIA: No!

FINN: Us?

CHARLIE: Yeah. You and I.

BULIMIA: I'm going to be sick.

DEPRESSION: He won't want to hang out with you alone. He doesn't know you.

CHARLIE: I mean, Jett was thinking of having a sleepover tonight, open invitation, you know, if you want it.

FINN: Oh, right, right, yeah! Of course. That... That actually sounds fun.

_ (CHARLIE stands holds out their hand to FINN.) _

CHARLIE: You sure you'll be okay with this? I don't want to make you uncomfortable.

_ (FINN puts his hand in CHARLIE'S.) _

FINN: Let's do this!

_ (CHARLIE and FINN exit.) _

DEPRESSION: What do we do now?

DYSPHORIA: My job will be easy but you…

BULIMIA: I've got them-

DEPRESSION: Him.

BULIMIA: Her?

DYSPHORIA: It.

BULIMIA: Whatever! I've got a plan to wreck them at this thing. Just follow my lead this time.

DEPRESSION: If this doesn't work, you get to face Suicide.

BULIMIA: Gladly!

DYSPHORIA: Let's go!

_ Blackout. _


	4. Act 1 Scene 3

Scene 3

_ Opens to a blank stage, JETT, CHARLIE, and FINN all sitting together. DYSPHORIA sits behind CHARLIE and FINN, BULIMIA sits behind CHARLIE, ANXIETY sits behind JETT, and DEPRESSION paces behind them. _

FINN: You’re not serious!

CHARLIE: I am, I ate all of it!

JETT: That’s disgusting, man!

CHARLIE: It wasn’t that bad!

BULIMIA: It was extremely disgusting. Good thing afterwards we-

FINN: What time even is it?

JETT: Uh… Oh man, it’s 2 am.

CHARLIE: Dude!

FINN: That’s too good.

JETT: You guys know what that means, right?

FINN: Uhhh… No.

JETT: It’s deep dark secret time.

CHARLIE: Yes! Good, I want, nice, good, deep, horrible secrets from all of us.

FINN: Why do you have to make things weird?

CHARLIE: Why not?

BULIMIA: You’re so disgusting.

JETT: Who goes first?

CHARLIE: You can’t just do that, you gotta ask a question.

BULIMIA: None of them really want to spend time with you. Disgusting pig. How much have you eaten today? Way too much.

JETT: Charlie, are you okay?

CHARLIE: I’m fine.

FINN: We all know what fine means.

CHARLIE: Very funny.

FINN: You started this.

JETT: He’s right.

CHARLIE: I know he’s right!

DEPRESSION: You’re so annoying.

BULIMIA: You’re  _ so _ annoying.

DEPRESSION: I just said it, no need to reiterate the fact.

CHARLIE: Really, it’s nothing, let’s just get on with the game.

JETT: Alright.

FINN: So, what do we talk about again?

JETT: Secrets.

ANXIETY: Are you sure you want that?

CHARLIE: Well, I’m an open book.

BULIMIA: You sure about that, buddy?

JETT: Then you can go first.

CHARLIE: Doing what!?

FINN: Ask a question and we all answer it?

JETT: What are we, grade schoolers?

CHARLIE: You’re the one that wanted secrets.

JETT: It’s past midnight! Of course I want secrets.

FINN: Just get on with it.

CHARLIE: Uhmm… If you could wake up in someone else’s body who would you pick?

FINN: That’s hard.

DYSPHORIA: Easy. A real guy.

FINN: Jake Edwards.

DYSPHORIA: Oh?

CHARLIE: Who?

FINN: A… A singer, you know?

CHARLIE: You sing?!

JETT: Sing for us, sing for us!

FINN: I- Not right now…

DYSPHORIA: For the best.

CHARLIE: Alright.

JETT: I’d choose Jordan Larson.

FINN: Who?

JETT: A volleyball player.

CHARLIE: You play?

JETT: Heck yeah! I’m hoping to get a scholarship for it. I’m one of the best on the team, everyone says so.

FINN: Jett, that is actually really cool.

ANXIETY: They think you’re conceited now. Gross, disgusting, pig. They’re going to talk about you behind your back.

JETT: Thanks… Charlie, what about you?

BULIMIA: Someone not fat.

DEPRESSION: So anyone else, really.

CHARLIE: I don’t really know. Ben Platt seems great.

FINN: Are you an actor?

CHARLIE: A bit, yeah.

FINN: A bit? Do you sing?

CHARLIE: More of that.

JETT: That’s so cool! Are you going to do any of the plays this year?

CHARLIE: I think the director has some good ones planned… 

FINN: Good, let us know, we’d love to come and see!

DYSPHORIA: Or not.

JETT: Alright, Finn, your turn.

FINN: Oh. Right. Uhm. Do you guys have any plans for the future?

JETT: That’s not full of secrets!

DYSPHORIA: What kind of girl can’t even gossip correctly?

CHARLIE: Come on, Jett, just answer the question.

DEPRESSION: Annoying jerk.

JETT: I want to be a professional volleyball player. Maybe olympic level. Get a scholarship for it, go to college, you know? That kind of stuff.

CHARLIE: That’d be fun.

FINN: What about you, Charlie?

CHARLIE: I don’t really know.

DEPRESSION: Dead?

BULIMIA: It sure seems like it.

FINN: I dunno what I want to be when I grow up.

DEPRESSION: Dead as well, you think?

DYSPHORIA: Definitely dead.

ANXIETY: That’s gotta be it. All three.

FINN: I was thinking therapist. To help kids like me, you know?

JETT: That’s really cool, Finn.

FINN: Thanks.

JETT: Who do you guys like?

ANXIETY: Pushy.

FINN: No one.

JETT: That blush says otherwise! Who is it, come on!

FINN: No one, really!

DYSPHORIA: You’re a beautiful girl, of course they’d like you. Anyone likes a pretty girl.

JETT: Charlie?

CHARLIE: Uh… 

BULIMIA: No one would ever like you, you disgusting, oily, pig faced, fat, fa-

CHARLIE: Excuse me for a second.

_ (CHARLIE exits with BULIMIA trailing.) _

JETT: Are they okay?

FINN: I’m not sure.

JETT: So. Who do you like, Finn? You obviously weren’t going to say it with Charlie in the room. Is it- Oh my gosh, it is!

FINN: You can’t say a word!

JETT: Your secret is safe with me, Finn! I think you two would be extremely cute.

FINN: Thanks, I think.

JETT: Only the truth.

ANXIETY: You’re super annoying.

DYSPHORIA: She’s going to tell everyone. Everyone will know the pathetic girl likes-

FINN: Should we go check on them?

JETT: Maybe. Maybe they ate too much at dinner?

FINN: Yeah…

JETT: Hey. So, what was happening the night we met you?

FINN: What?

JETT: When those guys were chasing you… What was that about?

ANXIETY: You’re going too far. Overstepping boundaries. Don’t you think he would have told you if he wanted you to know?

FINN: Oh. That.

DYSPHORIA: She’ll hate you if you tell her. She’ll tell everyone. She’ll yell at you too.

FINN: It was nothing.

JETT: Are you sure? Because if you want to talk about it, I’m here for you.

FINN: Yeah… Yeah, it just… They don’t like that I’m… Me, you know?

_ (CHARLIE enters with BULIMIA’s arm around them) _

BULIMIA: Now how hard was that? Easy, right? Now you feel so much better. It’s all out of your system now, it’s all okay.

FINN: Charlie, are you okay?

CHARLIE: I’m okay. No worries.

JETT: You don’t look so good.

CHARLIE: I swear, guys, I’m fine, no worries.

FINN: Okay…

CHARLIE: Jett, I don’t think you ever said who you liked.

JETT: It’s not important, don’t worry about it.

ANXIETY: They all know.

CHARLIE: Okay.

FINN: Guys, I’m really tired.

JETT: You can go to sleep.

DYSPHORIA: They don’t want to talk to some disgusting, disfigured girl.

CHARLIE: You ever think that you’re absolutely crazy?

FINN: What do you mean?

CHARLIE: Like you shouldn’t think something and you do anyways. Or you shouldn’t do something. I don’t know. Just asking.

JETT: I mean, I guess so.

FINN: Yeah.

CHARLIE: Good. Thought I was the only one.

FINN: Charlie, did something happen?

BULIMIA: Oohh. What are you going to tell them?

CHARLIE: Nothing happened.

DEPRESSION: Lying to your friends will make them hate you.

JETT: Charlie, you can tell us if something happened.

ANXIETY: They’d never want to talk to you.

CHARLIE: I’m tired too.

FINN: Charlie, you can’t just not tell us like that.

CHARLIE: Yes I can.

JETT: Ouch.

CHARLIE: That sounded harsh, that’s not what I meant, I just. I really don’t want to talk about it.

FINN: Okay.

JETT: It’s almost four anyways, we should sleep. My mom will kill us if we don’t get up for breakfast tomorrow.

CHARLIE: Wouldn’t want her wrath on us.

FINN: That would be funny to see.

JETT: Goodnight you goofs.

CHARLIE: Goodnight.

FINN: Night.

DYSPHORIA: You can’t sleep like that. But you can’t get changed or they’ll see. How sad.

ANXIETY: You’re going to snore. You’re going to be loud and they’ll all hate you.

BULIMIA: Good luck at breakfast, fatty.

DEPRESSION: Night, kids.

_ (Black out) _


	5. Act 1 Scene 4

Scene 4

_ Opens to FINN packing his bag, ready to go home. JETT enters, stopping FINN before he leaves. _

JETT: Finn! Finn! Wait up, buddy.

FINN: Hey, Jett.

JETT: Where are you going?

FINN: Home.

JETT: Mind staying here for a bit to talk to me?

FINN: Sure, what about?

JETT: Last night.

DYSPHORIA: God, what does she know?

ANXIETY: You’re bothering him.

JETT: It’s nothing bad, really! It’s just the… The Charlie thing.

FINN: Oh.

DYSPHORIA: I’m not sure what’s worse now, That she knows everything or just that she knows  _ that _ .

FINN: What about the… The thing?

JETT: Just that you should go for it.

DYSPHORIA: Excuse me?

FINN: No.

JETT: Hear me out!

FINN: No, it’s just… It’s a bad idea.

DYSPHORIA: You know it.

JETT: No it’s not! You just have to go for it!

FINN: I can’t!

ANXIETY: Stop while you’re ahead, sweetie.

JETT: You just gotta do it, like ripping off a band-aid.

FINN: Look, Jett… Thanks for the help, but I… It’s going to be fine.

JETT: Finn, come on-

FINN: I have to get home. See you later, Jett.

JETT: Nothing is going to get better if you don’t try, Finn!

FINN: I don’t need things to get better. I just need things to keep going as they are.

DYSPHORIA: So you do like me around!

JETT: Finn, come on.

FINN: No. I’m just… Leave it, okay?

JETT: Finn, wait!

(FINN exits. CHARLIE, DEPRESSION, and BULIMIA enter.)

CHARLIE: Jett? What’re you doing here? Thought you’d be home already.

JETT: Charlie! Just the friend I wanted to see.

DEPRESSION: Oh man, she’s gonna yell at you, then.

CHARLIE: What’s, uh, what’s up?

JETT: I need to ask you a serious question.

ANXIETY: Great.

CHARLIE: Okay. Go.

BULIMIA: I’m hungry!!!

JETT: Do you like Fi-

CHARLIE: Yes.

JETT: Oh.

DEPRESSION: Now that she knows, she hates you, you dirty, immoral, ga-

CHARLIE: I should go.

JETT: No, no, no, no, no! I just want… I wanted to tell you to go for it.

ANXIETY: Is that really what you wanted to tell them?

CHARLIE: What?

DEPRESSION: What?!

BULIMIA: I think I’m going to be sick.

JETT: I can’t tell you too much, but I just think that it would be a good idea.

ANXIETY: Finn is totally going to hate you when he finds out you told Charlie that he likes them!

CHARLIE: That… Are you sure? I don’t want to mess anything up.

DEPRESSION: You already do mess everything up, no worries.

JETT: Don’t worry, things will be great. You both like each other, it’s all good!

ANXIETY: What did I just say?

CHARLIE: I guess so…

BULIMIA: I’m really gonna be sick.

CHARLIE: What if I wreck our friendship?

DEPRESSION: There it is.

JETT: Charlie, this won’t wreck-

ANXIETY: You don’t believe that.

CHARLIE: You can’t say that. I could wreck everything, Jett. I don’t want to lose you guys.

JETT: Charlie, look at me. You won’t lose Finn or I, okay? We’re still gonna be friends.

CHARLIE: If you say so…

JETT: I do!

CHARLIE: Then I guess I’ll give it a shot… 

JETT: Yes! Let’s go plan this!

_ (JETT and CHARLIE exit.) _

DEPRESSION: Are you thinking what I’m thinking?

ANXIETY: I really hope so.

BULIMIA: Is it food?

DEPRESSION: No! Just… I’ll handle it.

ANXIETY: You’re the boss.

_ (The Disorders exit.) _


	6. Act 1 Scene 5

Scene 5

_ Scene opens to FINN and CHARLIE sitting outside the counselor’s office again. _

CHARLIE: So.

FINN: So?

CHARLIE: Yeah. So.

FINN: I feel like we’ve had this conversation before.

DYSPHORIA: Just stop talking, no one likes you.

CHARLIE: We probably have!

DEPRESSION: Sadly enough…

CHARLIE: What are you doing after school?

FINN: Homework.

CHARLIE: That all?

DEPRESSION: He is so not interested in doing anything with you.

FINN: I guess.

CHARLIE: Maybe wanna hang out?

DEPRESSION: Now you did it.

FINN: With the three of us?

BULIMIA: Yes.

CHARLIE: No. With… With me.

FINN: With you.

DEPRESSION: He’d rather do homework then hang out with you.

CHARLIE: Yeah, if you want.

DEPRESSION: He doesn’t.

DYSPHORIA: What’s their motive here…?

FINN: I mean… Maybe?

CHARLIE: Maybe?

DYSPHORIA: Not maybe! No!

FINN: Yeah. Maybe.

CHARLIE: That’s okay.

_ (Silence for a little bit.) _

CHARLIE: Have you ever had someone you really like and you just can’t say it? Or you think they won’t like you back? Or you just think that maybe you’re not good enough for this one person?

BULIMIA: Smooth one, fatty.

DEPRESSION: There’s a reason you’re supposed to shut up and not tell someone you like them.

FINN: Yeah, actually. Why?

DYSPHORIA: Are they talking about you? They can’t be.

CHARLIE: Just wondering, you know. And it’s alright if you don’t want to.

FINN: Don’t want to what?

CHARLIE: Hang out with me.

DEPRESSION: Quick subject change.

BULIMIA: Someone’s nervous.

FINN: Why wouldn’t I want to?

DEPRESSION: I don’t even think I could name all the ways.

CHARLIE: I don’t know.

FINN: I just don’t know about my mom.

DYSPHORIA: Are you sure? We have a mental breakdown scheduled when you get home when you have to take off your-

CHARLIE: That’s okay! We can stop by your house if you want first.

FINN: Really?

CHARLIE: Of course!

FINN: Then I guess we could hang out.

DYSPHORIA: Oh gosh.

DEPRESSION: You’re kidding it was that easy?

BULIMIA: It’s not completely over yet, is it? It’s not set in stone, we can still-

DYSPHORIA: At this point it would be like trying to stop a star from falling.

BULIMIA: Dang.

DEPRESSION: But…

DYSPHORIA: But?

BULIMIA: But!

DEPRESSION: While we can’t stop a star from falling… It does have to fall…

DYSPHORIA: Yes!

BULIMIA: Very true!

DYSPHORIA: This is why you’re a leading cause.

DEPRESSION: Thank you, thank you, my pessimism always gets the best reviews.

CHARLIE: So…

FINN: So.

CHARLIE: You want to hang out with me?

DEPRESSION: No he doesn’t.

FINN: Yes, you doof.

DYSPHORIA: Gag. Disgusting. Fallen head over heels.

CHARLIE: Okay. Good. You wanna go now?

FINN: Oh hell yeah.

_ (CHARLIE and FINN exit with their Disorders) _


	7. Act 1 - Scene 6

Scene 6

FINN: You wanted to talk to me about something?

DYSPHORIA: What if something is wrong.

CHARLIE: Yeah.

DEPRESSION: Don't do it. You'll lose him.

FINN: What is it?

CHARLIE: I heard some stuff.

FINN: Oh?

DYSPHORIA: Yeah, something wrong with you.

CHARLIE: Some not so good stuff.

DYSPHORIA: What if they found out.

FINN: What stuff?

CHARLIE: Those kids who beat you up before?

FINN: Yeah...?

DYSPHORIA: The ones who beat you up for being a little tr-

CHARLIE: Well, they were walking past me saying some stuff…

FINN: Uh huh…

CHARLIE: And I'm usually not one to ask this…

DEPRESSION: This will make things worse. He'll hate you. Don't ask.

CHARLIE: But with what they were saying I just want to make sure you are safe, Finn.

FINN: Okay…

CHARLIE: I need to know your name.

DYSPHORIA: Ouch! Right to the gut! What a shocker. They think you're a freak too. They want your name to hurt you!

FINN: No.

CHARLIE: Finn, please I-

FINN: I shouldn't have to give it to you. I don't want to. Do you understand that?

CHARLIE: Finn, I do, please, I know! I just want to make sure they weren't talking about you!

DEPRESSION: You've made it so much worse. You can't help anyone. You can't save anyone. He wants you gone. You've upset him!

FINN: Just assume they are, I'm the only person they ever torment!

CHARLIE: Finn, you know that's not true…

BULIMIA: Yeah, you should know, huh, pig?

FINN: Why wouldn't it be? I'm the weird little creature at the school, right? Not even a freaking human anymore right? No one likes me!

CHARLIE: Finn, I like you! So does Jett!

FINN: Wow! A whole two people out of what? 900?

CHARLIE: What do they matter, Finn?! They don't matter! 

DEPRESSION: Stop yelling, you're making it worse. You always make things worse when you yell.

FINN: Of course they matter! They've always mattered since I came out!

CHARLIE: Why do they matter? Aren't you happy? Aren't we happy?

DEPRESSION: He likes literally anyone else more than you. Doesn't that make you mad?

FINN: Yes! We are happy, but-

CHARLIE: Yeah. But. Guess we aren't as happy as i thought.

FINN: Charlie, come on, are we really going to fight about this?

CHARLIE: I don't know. Are we not good enough for you?

DEPRESSION: Just because you're hurt, should you really hurt others, kiddo?

BULIMIA: Just go hurt yourself instead! It's better for us, you, and everyone else around you.

FINN: You are good enough, you are, I just-

CHARLIE: I know. Care about everyone else's opinion.

FINN: Charlie.

CHARLIE: No, I get it. Don't worry, I understand.

FINN: Obviously you don't or we wouldn't be having this conversation!

CHARLIE: what conversation?

FINN: Charlie!

CHARLIE: No, my opinion obviously doesn't matter enough, don't worry about it.

FINN: Please, don't-   
_ CHARLIE begins to exit. _

FINN: Charlie, wait!

CHARLIE: Why?

FINN: I…

CHARLIE: I know. Don't worry, okay? I'll see you tomorrow.

_ CHARLIE, DEPRESSION, and BULIMIA exit. FINN sits in stunned silence before the lights flicker. _


	8. Act 2 - Scene 1

Scene 1

_ Opens to FINN pacing around the stage. DYSPHORIA enters. _

DYSPHORIA: Oh, look where we're at again… Pathetic.

_ (DYSPHORIA circles FINN.) _

DYSPHORIA: Worthless! Worthless! Worthless! There are just  _ so  _ many reasons why you are such a charity case, Rachel! Yeah, that’s right! Rachel! That’s your name! Rachel! You female piece of- No, that wouldn’t be good enough. It would just be better if you just kill yourself. So much easier!

FINN: No! I can’t believe… I don’t want to!

DYSPHORIA: Believe it. Everyone would love it if you were gone. Just kill yourself, pansy.

FINN: I just need to change out of this and then it will all be-

DYSPHORIA: Don’t change. They’ll see. Everyone will see.

FINN: No, I’m alone, I-

DYSPHORIA: Your friends, your family. Someone will see and they’ll laugh.

_ (The Disorders laugh from off stage.) _

DYSPHORIA: Because you’re so disgusting. You thought you had friends. You’re all alone. Your body drives them away. It’s so disgusting!

FINN: No!

DYSPHORIA: It is. Why wouldn’t it be? It’s not a  _ real _ guy’s body. It’s disgusting.

FINN: I wanna see my friends… 

DYSPHORIA: Go ahead and text them. They don’t care. They won’t answer. Why would they, anyways? You’re horrible. No one wants to talk to you.

FINN: They did! They… They liked me… 

DYSPHORIA: They thought you were a child they had to babysit! A stupid girl they had to try to make feel masculine.

_ (SUICIDE enters) _

DYSPHORIA: Good, I’m doing good then, right?

SUICIDE: Past your time, but rather now than never.

DYSPHORIA: Sorry.

SUICIDE:  _ (To FINN, being seen by him) _ What do your friends know? They can’t know what you go through day after day. They don’t understand your pain, your loss. How can they even try to comprehend how much pain you're in? Your ribs, your shoulders, the disappointment of your family-

FINN: I’m not a disappointment to my family! My mum actually likes me and said it was fine! She is fine with it, my siblings called me their brother! My father-

DYSPHORIA: Your parents aren’t  _ fine _ with it, and you know it. That’s why they aren’t together anymore. Your siblings only humor you. They don’t call you anything but Ra-

FINN: Stop it! I don’t want to hear that name again!

SUICIDE: There’s an easy way that you can just never hear the name again.

DYSPHORIA: I’ve heard it’s painless.

FINN: Will it be easy? Really?

SUICIDE: Depends on what you have handy and how long you can keep your so called friends out.

FINN: Just tell me what to do.

SUICIDE: Keep listening to us. It will all be over soon.

DYSPHORIA: Your friends have never really loved you. They’ve only pitied you because of what you are.

FINN: But they said that-

_ (SUICIDE hands FINN a handful of pills and a glass.) _

SUICIDE: Trust us, we’re everywhere. We know these things.

DYSPHORIA: And when has either of them actually wanted to get to know you?

SUICIDE: They’d say anything to get you to stop this.

FINN: Charlie wanted to get to know me! And so did Jett!

DYSPHORIA: Sure. Why do you think that?

FINN: Because they liked me?

DYSPHORIA: They pitied you.

SUICIDE: This can all be over in a second. You never have to deal with this again.

_ (FINN takes the pills, SUICIDE takes the glass.) _

SUICIDE: See? That wasn’t so bad, now was it?

DYSPHORIA: Simple. Easy. Painless. Right?

FINN: What if I don’t want to do this anymore?

SUICIDE: You’ve already secured your leave from this world.

DYSPHORIA: What will happen to you while you’re still conscious? Will you completely just give up? Will you have to stay awake for the pain of your internal organs shutting down? Did you even look at what pills she gave you?

FINN: I-I wasn’t thinking about that…

DYSPHORIA: Of course not, you just wanted this all to end. How do you think your friends are going to react once they’ve found out what you’ve done?

SUICIDE: By the time they get in here you’ll be gone already.

DYSPHORIA: No one really cared for you. You’re such a charity case.

FINN: I’m not!

DYSPHORIA: You’re right. You  _ were _ . You won’t be for much longer.

FINN: I don’t want to do this anymore.

_ (FINN grabs his phone) _

SUICIDE: No one will answer.

FINN: Charlie? Charlie, please pick up. I messed up this time. Charlie. Charlie! I- Oh.

DYSPHORIA: Voicemail. How sad. There’s no one else, is there?

FINN: Jett! Jett, god, am I glad to hear your- No, no, no, I’m not okay. You can’t understand me? What? I-

DYSPHORIA: She won’t understand. Just hang up the phone. Stay with us.

FINN: I’m not doing okay. Charlie wouldn’t pick up. I need you to come here. Yes, to my house. No, I’m not okay. I-I don’t know what I’ve taken. Jett, please, please come here. I don’t know what to do anymore. I don’t want to go…

_ (SUICIDE takes FINN’s phone, dropping it on the ground and breaking it.) _

SUICIDE: You don’t need that. She won’t come.

FINN: Yes she will!

DYSPHORIA: Not in time. And what about Charlie?

FINN: What about them?

DYSPHORIA: They won’t make it on time. They didn’t answer. Why would they? No one wants to see… You. What was the last thing you said to them, by the way?

FINN: What pills did you give me?

SUICIDE: I gave you what was left in your-

_ (FINN begins to choke, falling onto the stage) _

FINN: Oh-Oh god, no. I don’t- I don’t want to go anymore. Not like this. I-I-I

_ (DYSPHORIA  leaves, leaving only SUICIDE with FINN _ )

FINN: No! I don't want to die! I don't want to die! I don't want to die!

_ (SUICIDE puts her hand over FINN'S mouth) _

SUICIDE: Shhh. It will all be over in a moment.

_ (As the lights dim, JETT’s scream can be heard) _

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if there are any issues with the writing or grammar! I'd love for feedback, as I do plan to get this play performed and published! Thought I'd sort of beta test it out, though!!! Thanks so much!


End file.
